


Believe Me

by Harukanesekoi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Men Crying, Post-Break Up, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanesekoi/pseuds/Harukanesekoi
Summary: Kouki was waiting for Akashi’s Call, Little did he know there will be a surprise call he didn’t wanted to hear.After hearing everything Kouki is torn and broken after the said call.





	1. Believe Me

As the day goes by, Furihata is waiting for Akashi’s message for them to be able to talk. Akashi said that he has an event he needed to attend to and he’ll call once he’s home, so Furi is waiting for that said call while laying on his bed and hugging his pillow between his legs and staring at his phone that has been laying next to him.

Suddenly jolts up when the phone rang quite loudly that made him pick it up and smile widey

“Sei—“

He was cut off when he heared series of noise coming from the other side of the phone, closing his eyes and listening carefully to the voices and sounds coming from it. 

“Ahh~ Akashi-san~..”

He heard a girl moans loudly making up gasps and cover his mouth with his free hand, listening to the commotion happening from the other side. Unknowingly his tears starts flowing while his sobs were muffled because he can’t help biting his own wrist just to hold himself from crying out loud.

After minutes of listening to series of moans and movements of body atop of a bed could be heard from the phone when suddenly someone spoke.

“Oh.. Your phone is on. Kouki?” 

Said the girl and he could hear a muffled mumbling from a seemingly drunk Akashi.

“Akashi-san is sleeping now, sorry to tell you that he can’t speak to you now. Bye~”

He heard the girl said that made him blinks his tears and bites his lower lip, Wishing that Akashi would explain to him and tell him it was all a mistake.

Furihata spends the night crying and contemplating on what he should do when Akashi calls him, As quickly as the evening goes by, Morning slowly creeps to the day..  
—

Unbeknown to Akashi his relationship with Furi is in deep mess, waking ip with a huge head ache and an unknown woman beside him, he knew that something happened without his consent. 

Slowly sitting up and looking around the room, it seems that he is in a hotel room with an unknown woman who looks like half naked beside him, his pants are still on but his suit was open wide, standing up to go to the bathroom and fresh up to sober himself up, he knows that he needed answer on why is he here and what the hell happened after his first glass of champagne.

Looking at the mirror he saw a red mark on his neck and chest, making his stoic expression deadly and frown deeply. Goint back to the room he sees his phone and grabs it, seeing no messages from Kouki makes him wonder. 

Pulling off the blanket from the woman to wale her up, he saw that the woman is only on her underwear, examining his body if he happen to had any intercourse with her. The unknown person stirs up from her sleep when she felt the blanket off of her and slowly open her eyes.

“Oh, Akashi-san. What are you doing?” 

She said casually that made Akashi stares at her and speaks so cold one would be frozen by his voice.

“Why am i here?”

The woman shiver in fear hearing him but hides her fear when she said “Eh? You don’t remember what happen last night?” Staring at Akahi like she knows her plan will work on making the red head believe that something happen to them.

“Don’t anger me woman. Why am i here.” He said with more intensity and authority in his voice. “I’ll see to it that you speak the truth when you open that mouth of yours again.” Adds that made the woman cowers in fear on the bed and stutters 

“I-I was paid to drug you and call your lover while acting like we’re having sex..” she said while hugging a pillow closer to her and moving away from Akashi.

Akashi’s eyes widen hearing her answer, fist clenching from what he just heard, eyes stares straight from the woman and said “Who paid you?”

“Your father..” she said while hiding her face on the pillow but Akashi heard her loud and clear. 

Akashi’s eyes darken hearing her, Walking out of the place he looks at the time and sees that it was early afternoon, talking to Kouki will be his first priority then punishing the woman who thinks she can just walk out of this unscathed, he rush to Kouki’s place to explain what happen. Knowing his father will do anything to sabotage their relationship, Akashi needs to be careful.


	2. I’ll be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi went to Kouki’s house after finding out the truth, wanting to clear up everything he doesn’g know that Kouki was slowly fading away as time goes by.p

Kouki is sitting on the couch while hugging a pillow, wearing just a sweater he uses when sleeping with a hot coffee in his hand, staring blankly at the open space of his apartment, he don’t know what to do and what to say when Akashi eventually calls him, if Akashi calls him at all.

His eyes were swollen from crying and his tears aren’t falling anymore as he feels his heart slowly aches from his chest, gripping on the cup he is holding, snapping back to reality when he heard someone gets inside his house, by the looks of it, only one person would be here. 

“Kouki.” He heard the red head whisper upon seeing him in the couch, Furi slowly put the cup on the coffee table and looks at his lover, seeing his usually neat suit looking like a mess makes him close his eyes and takes a deep breath to fight his tears sweeling up his eyes.

“S-Sei..” he said with a cracked voice, looking up at the red head, Furi smiles half heartedly and burst into tears when his lover went up to him and hugs him, sobbing louder when his lover whisper his sorry and caressing his back and hair to soothe him.

Furi’s fist was clenched and he start hitting his lover on his back softy and trying to push him off of him.

“Let me go.. You.. LET. ME. GO!” Sobbing and screaming every words and hitting Akashi with his clenched fist, Akashi hold on to his wrist to stop him and looks straight in his eyes. 

“Nothing happen, Kouki. Nothing happen.”

He said so determined to make the brunnette believe him, Akashi’s eyes were in tears while staring at Kouki, The red head feels hurt seeing the brunnette’s state. Kouki stares at him after hearing what he said and tears keeps falling on his eyes. 

“Wh-What do you mean.. Nothing?” He said with hoarse voice from crying and screaming he did, swollen eyes staring at Akashi’s tearing ones.. 

“It was a setup. Kouki, Believe me. I will never cheat on you.” Akashi said with voice full of hoping that the brunnette will believe him, it hurts seeing the brunnette so broken and he wants to end it.

The brunnette stares at him and sees the mark on his neck, Furi reach out to his polo and unbotton the bottons and sees a few more marks on his chest, Akashi could only freeze in his place when the brunnette did the unbottoning, he never thought that he will see it.

“N-Nothing?.. S-Sei..” Kouki whispers while holding his polo’s collar and sobbing softly, bowing his head in defeat and doesn’t know what else to say or what to believe, he heard what he needed to hear and see what he needed to see.

“Kouki its nothing, The woman that you heard was paid by my father. Kouki believe me, Please.. i don’t want to let you go. You know i love you.. please.” The great Akashi Seijuurou begs his lover and hugging his tiny body to his, burrying his face on his neck. “Please Kouki, Believe me..” he whisper, Not feeling a hug from Kouki or anything at all from him, he slowly looks at his lover’s eyes and sees the ones beautifully radiant brown eyes becomes so dull and lifeless, making his let out a series of sobs, hands covering his face while crying infront of his the brunnette as they are both sitting on the floor.

Thw brunnette stares at the red head as Akashi cries his heart out on the thought of losing the brunnette,Furi’s mind is full of the sound he heard last night but seeing the prideful emperor crying infront of him, makes him forget what he heard and believe the red head.

Feeling a trembling hand slowly cupping his face, Akashi looks up seeing the brunnette staring at him with a soft yet broken smile.

“Sei, I believe you”

Akashi’s eyes widen and he holds the brunnette’s hands that was cupping his cheeks, the red head pulls the brunnette closer to him and making him sit on his lap and hugs the brunnette tightly.

“Thankyou.. Thankyou.” He whispers and caress the brunnette’s cheeks and wiping the tears still dropping from his eyes, softly leaning in to peck his forehead then his eyes, nose and lastly softly lay a kiss on the brunnette’s trembling lips.

“I love you.. you know that, right?”

He said and staring at the now calm brunnette, seeing him nods at him makes him smile and lay another peck on his lips again.

Standing up slowly he carries the brunnette in the room and lay him on the bed, seeing as the brunnette is tired and by the looks of it didn’t gets a singly blink of sleep last night, removing his clothes and changing into a much comftable clothes he has in stock whenever he stays the night he slowly lay down beside the brunnette and pulls him closer to him.

“Sleep Kouki, i’ll be here when you wake up.”   
He whisper to the brunnette who is hugging him and fist clenching his shirt like his life depended on it, softly whispering sweet words and drawing circles on the brunnette’s lower back to soothe him.

Akashi watches his lover slowly falls asleep, seeing a single tear falls on his cheeks he kiss the brunnette’s forehead.

“I won’t let them get away with this.” He thought to himself as he pulls the brunnette closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i need to post this cause the first chapter feels so short and cut off.


	3. Mine, Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soak in love for each other, the two continue to Believe in each other.

Chapter 3: Mine, Yours. 

Kouki wakes up from his deep slumber after hearing a voice being heared just outside if his room door, Its Akashi’s voice in full authority and intensity if anger that made him blinks softly to be awake fully and slowly sits up

“I’ll leave that Woman to you, I want her punished for what she did.” He heard the red head said that made him lean on the bed’s board and hugs a pillow, he knows that believing in Akashi is the right thing to do, unless Akashi himself said so that he doesn’t want Kouki anymore, he’ll let go.

The red head is talking to a cetain blue haired police officer that he knows would take care of the woman who thinks she’ll get away making Kouki like that, Akashi will bring hell to the woman’s life and his Father will be the next one.

Getting in the room on the thought that the brunnette was still sleeping, he was surprised hesring the brunnette right after getting in “Everything okay, Sei?” He said with his usually soft voice quite hoarse from all the crying he did, seeing the brunnette’s eyes red and swollen and his messy hair makes him sigh softy and sits on the bed beside him.

“Nothing to worry about, I bought some foods..” the red head said and caress the brunnette’s hair and cheeks, leaning in to pecks his lips and stares right in his eyes.

“Hmn..” Furi mumbles as Akashi sees the brunnette staring right at him with his lips curled up in a sweet smile while snuggling his face onto Akashi’s hand, the red head takes in the form of the brunnette and sees that he was only wearing his sweater and a blanket was only under his knees, Akashi sees the skin of the brunnette making him looks at him and leans in for a kiss

Furi didn’t hesitate and kiss the red head back, moving softly to be on his back as the red head slowly hovers on top of him, their kiss was slow and steady before the red head licks and bites the brunnette’s lower lip making the latter whimpers soflty and open his mouth to Akashi’s pleasure, their tounge battling in dominance that surely the red head is winning while the brunnette’s hand were wrapped around the red head’s neck and soflty playing with the hair so soft he loves to touch, the red head’s hands were roaming around the brunnette’s body before pulling the sweater up to the brunnette’s head and making their kiss put to halt, the brunnette raise his hand to help the red head with his sweater and stares at the red head who also removes his shirt, seeing the marks from an unknown makes the brunnette frown and without any warning he lunges on to the red head’s neck and bites the mark, making the red head’s eyes widen hearing him say “Mine.” and falls on his back by the foot of the bed and hold on to the brunnette’s waist to keep him in place, the brunnette sucks and bites the mark to the point of drawing blood that made the red head hiss in slight pain, letting the brunnette do what he wants, Akashi’s hands found its way to the brunnette’s soft butt, caressing the clothed round butt and putting his hand inside the brunnette’s underwear made the brunnette gasps from his chest were the brunnette is overlapping the marks from the woman with his angry bites, Akashi’s finger traces the brunnette’s hole while his other was massaging the erection that has been painfully hidden in the brunnette’s underwear “Sei..” he heard the brunnette moans in his chest while his hips are unconciously grinding the red head’s erection, Akashi bites his lower lip feeling the movement and suddenly lifts the brunnette so the he was on top again and reaching for the bottle of lube by the bed and opening it using his teeth, Akashi removes his shorts and underwear, relieving his erection from its confine, he looks at Furi who is staring at him with clouded eyes and Akashi could be seen the smile the brunnette has seeing his marks from the red head’s body, Akashi settles in between the brunnette and his finger teasing the brunnette’s hole before pushing it in, watching the brunnette’s mouth gape and hands clenched on the bed sheet, the red head couldn’t take his smirk off his face seeing the pleasured face of his lover, leaning in to kiss the brunnette and takes his mind off his fingers that are invading his tight hole, Akashi made his work and ravished the brunnette’s necks with love bites while his fingers are stretching the brunnette’s inside. “Sei, I- .. I need you.” Said the brunnette who is holding on to the red head’s hair life his life dependent on it and a moaning mess underneath Akashi, Akashi takes a good amount of lube to coat his erection and lines it up to Furi’s waiting hole, holding the brunnette’s hips and keeing it in place, Akashi slowly gets on the brunnette’s inch by inch, biting his lips to prevent himself from just pushing it all in, in one go he patiently inches in slowly and staring at the brunnette’s eyes who has his hand over his mouth to muffle his loud moans, eyes slowly waters from the red head’s invation in him, the red head takes his hands off his mouth and intertwines their hands together and put it right beside his head. “Let me hear you, Kouki.” The red head whisper that made the brunnette moans and thrust unconciously to the red head making the red head gets inside him deeper, causing both of them to gasp and pants softy, the red head waits for the brunnette’s approval to start moving, feeling the brunnette’s kiss and nod the red head didn’t hesitate and start moving in an slow and steady pace, hands clenched tightly together while the red head’s pace quicken and hightens, their breathing becomes one as they kiss in between Akashi’s thrust the brunnette unknowingly thrusting together with the red head, mismatched eyes staring at brown ones as they both start to reach their peaks, the brunnette wants to hide his face but the red head isn’t making him do so as he climax calling the red head’s name “Sei~” , staring at the red head’s eyes and becomes panting mess underneath the still thrusting red head above him, he knows he is near by the twitching of his cock inside of him, the red head kiss the brunnette as he climax inside of him, panting together with him as he stares at him straight in the eyes and said “Yours.” 

They have fallen asleep again for the day after their vigorous act of proving that they belong to each other.

Akashi being the first one to wake up, feels famished and looks at the brunnette sleeing peacefully beside him with a smile on his face, he leans in to pecks the brunnette’s head and gets in the bathroom, seeing his body in the mirror makes him release a chuckle as to seeing the angry bites from the brunnette’s antic of marking him, taking a quick shower he goes to the bed and wakes up the brunnette and sure that the latter was as hungry as he is, caressing his hair and pecks his cheeks he slowly pats the brunnette “Kouki, Wake up..” he said softly and seeing the brunnette stirs in his sleep cutely with a pout makes him smile. “Sei, No..” he heard the brunnette said that made him chuckles and bites the brunnette’s cheek softly that made the brunnette open his eyes and pouts. “Sei!~” the brunnette whines softy and starts to sits up. “Wash up, I’ll heat up the foods.” He said and pecks the brunnette’s cheek and goes to the kitchen to heat up the foods he bought earlier. 

“Sei..” he heard the brunnette goes in the kitchen and sits beside him, looking at the brunnette he looks more alive than what he looks like earlier the day, his eyes were still swollen but his expression is already alive. 

Akashi pulls the brunnette in his lap and hugs him, sighing softly in relief when he realize that the antics of his father should have succeeded if Furi didn’t believe in him, he could have lost the love of his life just because of being careless and a homophobic father. “I almost lost you.” He said and bury his face on the brunnette’s neck and pulls him tightly closer.

The brunnette smiles hearing the red head and hugs him back soflty and pats his back, his hand finding its way to the red head’s hair and plays with it, feeling that his choice to believe his lover was the best choice he ever made, knowing that he too could have lost the red head if he chooses to let go and not hear the red head’s explanation at all. 

“Mine.” The brunnette whisper in his lovers lips as he stares at the red head.

“Yours.” The red head said with so much love in his eyes as they sealed their lips together.

The future may be full of pain but believing in each other’s love and trusting on another made them indestructable.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, I just want to take this off my mind. Hope you like it and your thoughts will be much appreciated to know. Thankyou


End file.
